sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Serevun Overseer
450 110 110 |uses=7 |buildtime=34 |experience=42 |hull=700 |shields=350 |repair=1 |regen=0.5 |mitigation=60% |armor=2 |armor.type=Heavy |antimatter=350 |recharge=1 |w1.type=Anti Heavy |w1.name=Pulse Gun |w1.front=5 |w1.back=0 |w1.left=0 |w1.right=0 |w1.range=4000 |front.banks=1 |back.banks=0 |left.banks=0 |right.banks=0 |note=Strong vs. none. |desc=A support cruiser that assists friendly ships and is able to detect and disrupt enemy fleet movements. |shortcut=E }} The Serevun Overseer is the Vasari's Defensive Support Cruiser. Official Description: The Serevun Overseer is an advanced ship of the Vasari fleet, that earns its name for two reasons: by being able to detect incoming starships and by protecting the fleet. When enemy ships are detected, a Serevun Overseer may decide to activate its Jump Degradation technology to delay the incoming forces. To protect the fleet during combat, the Serevun can manufacture and deploy Reactive Nanite Armor which forms a hardened armor layer around the target, with the added benefit of improved structural integrity. Many Serevun Overseers have been intentionally left behind in the wake of the Exodus Fleet as another attempt to serve as an early warning system, and potential delaying mechanism for the unknown threat. There has yet to be any reports aside from those that were placed prior to entering Trader Space. Overview While incapable of offensive abilities like its Advent and TEC counterparts, the Overseer is overwhelmingly good at protecting other ships. The method of this is not quite as direct as the Iconus Guardian's Shield Projection, but the ability to instantly restore a large amount of hull points to a friendly ship means that a small company of Overseers can keep a ship alive under fire that would have obliterated a ship protected by Hoshiko Robotics Cruisers. The other abilities are not as frequently employed but when used in combination can mean escape rather than destruction for an alert Vasari fleet. Tactics Especially if the enemy is focus-firing on one of your important units, such as a capital ship or starbase, often it's a good idea to order your Overseers to hold position once they're in range of the targets they'll be repairing. Since Overseers do very little damage, and since they have to face their target to use their repair ability, turning off their auto-attack is often a good idea as well. A vicious combination to use, especially in competitive games, is to send in a Migrator into an enemy gravity well to start constructing an Orkulus, and to then immediately send 5 or more Overseers right behind it. If the enemy doesn't want to lose control of the gravity well, they will focus-fire on your Orkulus. However, with Nanite Reactive Armor, your Overseers will often be able to keep your Orkulus at nearly full hull. Unless your enemy has an overwhelming number of bombers, LRF, or Ogrovs, your Overseers ability to repair large amounts of hull instantly will often allow your Orkulus to finish building and then to upgrade while annihilating the enemy fleet. This can be a game-changer, especially in the early to mid game. Development In Patch 1.03, the Overseer's Nanite Reactive Armor ability was fixed so that the healing effects now properly stack as would be expected. The Max health and armor bonuses, however, do not. As of Patch 1.1, the ability's cooldown has also been increased from 2 seconds to 4 seconds; additionally, a bug was fixed so that Overseers joined fleets properly. Category:Vasari Category:Defensive Support Cruisers